


¿Tocamos juntos?

by gemini_in_tauro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Referencias inútiles de cultura japonesa, Referencias inútiles de música, Supernatural - Freeform, female Kuroko - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: "Estoy aquí porque quiero tocar contigo." Este chico parecía saberlo todo de Shintaro, mientras que él ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Memorias del pasado residente invaden el presente de Midorima, quien, sin saberlo, se mete poco a poco en la intrigante vida de aquél hombre al que llama 'Rojo'.





	¿Tocamos juntos?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, blablablá. Esto es muy revoltoso, y la verdad hay un par de puntos que me habría gustado explicar mejor, pero esta idea me lleva rondando desde enero y ya quería que saliera a la luz.
> 
> En el transcurso de esto, me encariñé mucho con el MidoMomo (y este siempre fue el endgame, ojo), aun cuando la inspiración principal era el AkaMido. Mis referencias de música, juegos de palabras y nombres utilizados vendrán en las notas de abajo, espero que sean de su agrado.
> 
> Finalmente, el fic está ubicado en el año 2013 por razones cronológicas.

**一緒に弾いていただけませんか？**

(¿Tocamos juntos?)

* * *

 

¿Crees en el destino?

* * *

 

i.

Shintaro ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 

La primera vez que lo vio, era para una visita previa a la adquisición de la casa.

 

Satsuki se encontraba discutiendo adentro con Kazunari, el agente de bienes raíces que les estaba presentando la casa en lo que él visitaba el patio por su cuenta. Si el área verde le parecía ideal, entonces por su parte compraba la casa.

 

El área era extensa, y aunque la mitad de las esculturas tenían apariencia barroca, el lugar en general lucía estar en óptimas condiciones. Los árboles eran podados cada cierto tiempo y el pasto que rodeaba toda la extensión era del verde más vívido que jamás había visto.

 

Asintió para sí con la cabeza, recordaba la primera vez que Satsuki le había preguntado por qué le importaba mucho el que la casa tuviera un buen jardín (él había respondido que si había buena vida vegetal quería decir que los espíritus estaban satisfechos con el lugar, y que sería bueno para criar a sus niños). El canto de unos pájaros cercanos fue interrumpido por las cuerdas de un violín, sonando a la lejanía. Asombrado por semejante misticidad, utilizó su oído bien entrenado para identificar el lugar de donde provenía.

 

Eventualmente llegó a un área parcialmente escondida, en donde se hizo paso con una cortina de hojas, y encontró lo que parecía ser un pequeño auditorio.

 

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta. En el escenario estaba un niño, quizá de quince o dieciséis años, tocando el instrumento que lo había atraído a aquél lugar. Le dio una pequeña mirada al lugar. Tenía una estructura gótica, a pesar de su tamaño, y tenía un aforo máximo de lo que Shintaro podía deducir cabía entre 50 y 60 personas. No sabía exactamente qué, ni por qué, pero lentamente, se acercaba al escenario. El niño no parecía darse cuenta de su admirador, por eso la voz de Shintaro lo sorprendió.

 

—¿Tocamos juntos?

 

El arco chocó de una forma no armónica con una de las cuerdas al tiempo que los ojos del chico se abrían. Su cabeza se giró lentamente y lo observó intenso, como si quisiera ver en su alma, hasta lo más recóndito de sus secretos. Shintaro se acomodó los lentes con su mano vendada, moviendo sus labios. Señaló hacia el piano situado detrás del adolescente, y comenzó a dar sus razones.

 

—Nunca quise ser pianista, ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, las canciones de Saint-Saëns siempre han sido de mi agrado, especialmente esta, y la podría tocar en el piano aún con los ojos vendados.

 

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, inspeccionándolo. Después de unos segundos así, asintió con la cabeza y con el arco señaló al asiento frente al piano y se puso en posición para tocar, esperando que el otro tomara asiento y así él hacer la primera parte.

 

Shintaro se sentó en el banquillo (acojinado con lo que parecía ser seda color tinto), sintiendo la familiaridad de las frías teclas de mármol. Escuchó el rasgar de cuerdas contra el arco y sintiendo el tempo dentro de su ser, asintió con el sonido de piano en el momento correcto.

 

Mentalmente, se recordó que Cáncer estaba en primer lugar y que su Lucky ítem era un dueto. Creyó al inicio que se refería a alguna canción, así que en el trayecto había accedido a cantar una de las canciones que Satsuki tanto amaba. Ahora, estando en este pequeño auditorio, la predicción de Oha-Asa parecía ser la acertada. Sonrió y siguió tocando.

 

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, el chico comenzó a guardar su violín en un estuche que recientemente Shintaro había notado, y se alejó del escenario, recorriendo uno de lo pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocando la perilla, se giró, y le sonrió.

 

—Gracias por tocar conmigo, Shintaro.

 

Shintaro no hizo preguntas. No quiso saber quién era, ni por qué estaba ahí. Probablemente no le habría dado la respuesta, de todas formas. Sin embargo, le intrigaba un poco el que el otro individuo supiera su nombre.

 

(Y también, en parte, el que él no supiera el suyo.)

 

Su vista se enfocó en las teclas, ahora no tan frías. Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a tocar el inicio de piano de la pieza nuevamente, y cuando escuchó pasos entrar casi quiso que fueran los de aquél chico. Los reconoció al instante como los de su esposa (es decir, llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndola que reconocería la forma en la que camina desde cualquier lugar), secundados por los del agente de bienes raíces. Cuando los escuchó detenerse en la entrada, él también detuvo su acto.

 

—Este… ¿es este lugar parte de la propiedad?

 

Kazunari sonrió nervioso. —Algo así, Shin-chan —Shintaro gruñó. Sólo Satsuki podía decirle así, y eso era debido al nivel de intimidad que compartían. El agente soltó una risilla—. Si te soy franco, me había olvidado de este lugar, ya sabes, casi no hay gente interesada en comprar esta mansión, ni siquiera con todas las ofertas que se hacen, así que no tengo necesidad de venir y… la última vez que vine aquí y di un recorrido de ella fue hace… —comenzó a contar con los dedos, intentando recordar—, a mediados de 1992, iniciando apenas mi carrera. Pero sí, este conservatorio es parte de la propiedad.

 

Shintaro asintió con la cabeza. —Ya veo… —se giró a ver a Satsuki, e inconscientemente su mirada se suavizó—, ¿te ha gustado?

 

Satsuki asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. —El interior es hermoso, y el mantenimiento ha dejado todo en perfecto estado. Estaba preocupada más bien porque no quisieras la casa —admitió, haciendo como que estaba nerviosa.

 

Shintaro negó.

 

—Admito que es un poco grande, pero… es la única que ha cumplido mis expectativas. Tenemos un trato entonces, Kazunari —se levantó del asiento, y le ofreció al agente su mano derecha (con la que saludaba sabiendo que la gente era diestra)—, Compramos la casa.

* * *

 

ii.

 

Shintaro quería a su pequeño departamento, sin embargo, es verdad que necesitaba espacio.

 

Para criar a un buen niño, necesitaba más que un pequeño departamento.

 

Claro, que para el doctor más reconocido de todo Japón, el tener una casa ostentosa como aquella, una propiedad tan extensa, y con un diseño inigualable, no era muy extraño.

 

Shintaro agradecía siempre la comprensión que le tuvo Satsuki. Habían sido amigos de secundaria, y aunque habían asistido a diferentes preparatorias habían mantenido un contacto moderado. Al finalizarla, Shintaro había sugerido comenzar a salir, sabiendo que no habría rencor alguno si las cosas eventualmente no funcionaban entre ellos.

 

Hubo un ligero distanciamiento entre ambos durante su último año de medicina (era un prodigio, y con mucha dedicación había logrado graduarse a los 23 con un máster, incluso), pero al finalizarlo, la joven meteoróloga se había vuelto Midorima Satsuki.

 

Llevaban viviendo juntos cerca de dos años, y después de estar ahorrando ese tiempo suficiente dinero para comprar una buena casa finalmente lo conseguían. Helos ahí, entregando las llaves al arrendador mientras finiquitaban el contrato y daban ambos una canasta en señal de presente de despedida.

 

Aomine Daiki se había ofrecido a ayudarlos con la mudanza, y aunque Shintaro había insistido en que no era necesario, terminó cediendo al ver el entusiasmo de su esposa por ver a su amigo de la infancia.

 

No fue muy tedioso, y realmente no había muchas cosas por mudar, así que en menos de un día habían ya ordenado (dentro de lo que cabe) sus cosas dentro de la residencia.

 

Llegada la noche, estaban los tres cenando una comida sencilla que Shintaro había accedido a preparar (algo que no fuera a echar a perder, susurró el moreno). Satsuki se había retirado, diciendo que sentía el estómago un poco revuelto. Regresó quince minutos después, corriendo emocionada y estampándose contra su esposo.

 

—¡Dio positivo, dio positivo! —celebraba mientras le mostraba a Shintaro la prueba en cuestión. El médico la observó, ajustándose los lentes. Daiki se había acercado por curiosidad, y después de unos segundos de reflexión (Satsuki lo había discutido ya antes con él, en preparatoria y un año antes de casarse con el otro) anunció que 'se iría para que lo celebraran adecuadamente’.

* * *

 

iii.

 

Siendo él mismo un doctor, estuvo al pendiente de cada malestar que Satsuki pudiera tener y que no estuviera dentro de los síntomas comunes del embarazo.

 

(Lo habían intentado un par de veces antes de decidirse a 'esperar’ la casa perfecta. Ninguna de ellas había funcionado.)

 

Sabía que profesionalmente no era adecuado sobreponer sus sentimientos al cuidado, así que le pidió a un compañero suyo (de quien la especialidad sí era obstetricia) que vigilara a la mujer por él.

 

La segunda vez que lo había visto, estaba solo en la mansión.

 

Se había regresado por un cambio para continuar con su turno, pero había tomado una pausa y había girado la cabeza hacia donde una cortina escondía el conservatorio  y diciéndose que quizá podría tocar algo. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba relajarse. Dentro de cuatro horas tendría una operación importante, y el estrés que había acumulado con su último turno no le ayudaría a disminuir la mortalidad de su operación.

 

Al llegar ahí, vio al mismo chico que había visto la primera vez que visitó la casa, aunque ahora sacaba su violín de su estuche.

 

No quiso preguntarle cómo había entrado. El aura que exudaba el chico imponía respeto, y aunque no era mucho más alto que él, Midorima se sentía pequeño a su lado.

 

Al verlo llegar, el chico sonrió, cabeceó a modo de saludo y señaló una butaca pidiéndole que se sentara. Shintaro lo hizo sin réplica alguna.

 

—Llegas a tiempo, Shintaro —susurró, antes de comenzar a tocar. El espectador abrió los ojos al reconocer la canción, y dándose cuenta de que en teoría, era su Lucky Ítem de ese día.

 

El objeto era una lista. Lo que sea, como sea. Shintaro había anotado los pendientes que tenía ese mismo día hace un par de horas al despertar, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que Oha-Asa sabía perfectamente de lo que ocurriría (duh, horóscopo) y por qué le había pedido la lista.

 

¿Qué mejor que el tema de la consabida _Lista de Schindler_?

 

.

 

_Estaba en el patio. No es como si estar ahí fuera una acción particularmente importante. Sin embargo, se sentía ansioso, y aquello era visible en cada parte de su ser. Un sólo pensamiento ocupaba su mente._

 

_«Dios, por favor, no permitas que muera.»_

 

_Toda su vida se le había enseñado que la muerte no era nada más que un proceso natural, algo que tarde o temprano nos ocurría a todos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de toda la educación que había recibido a su corta edad, era esa la única persona que no podía permitir que la naturaleza le quitara._

 

_Su tristeza y desamparo fueron reemplazados por una sensación de ira al recordarse que no era la naturaleza precisamente quien se la quitaba. Pero claro, no tenía pruebas de ello, así que ¿por qué molestarse?_

 

_Acariciaba a su caballo (al que hace ya tiempo había apodado Yukimaru), y aunque escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse, no mostró signos de darse cuenta del acercamiento hasta que estuvo a un par de metros de distancia._

 

_—Joven señor, su madre solicita su presencia en su alcoba —localizó la voz como la de uno de los sirvientes. Dejó de acariciar a su equino y asintió con la cabeza._

 

_—Enseguida voy, Ryuhei —aunque no podía evitarlo, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando su voz salió de su boca ligeramente temblorosa. Si el mayordomo se dió cuenta de esto, hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho, y se mantuvo firme, esperando órdenes—. Llévala a su establo, Ryuhei._

 

_—Por supuesto, joven señor._

 

_Tenía ganas de correr, de estar inmediatamente al lado de su madre. Sabía que Masaomi estaba en la mansión, así que se mantuvo a un paso considerablemente moderado pero con la misma prisa de un niño de diez años (como lo que era). Al llegar, tocó a la puerta y esperó que la voz de su madre le diera acceso. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, hizo una leve reverencia a su madre._

 

_—Señora madre —una leve sonrisa se instauró en los labios de Shiori._

 

_—Tu padre salió a trabajar, ven, acércate._

 

_Sabiendo que tenía una libertad medianamente moderada, le permitió a sus ojos nublarse con lágrimas que había resistido por casi todo el día, y todavía teniendo en cuenta la delicada situación de la mujer en cama se abalanzó hacia ella._

 

_—Mamá —susurró después de hipar varias veces. La mujer le respondió dándole palmaditas en su espalda._

 

_—Estoy aquí, Tesoro. Tranquilo._

 

_—No me… dejes, por… por favor —rogó cuando pudo controlarse un poco. La mujer sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla._

 

_—Tengo que hacerlo, Cariño. Sabes que estoy malita, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Tenerme a tu lado, siendo miserable; o en un lugar inalcanzable… pero sabiendo que no sufriré más? —negó con la cabeza. No podía soportar ninguna de las posibilidades. Ni el verla sufrir, ni el no poder tocarla. Sabía que su madre notó el miedo en sus ojos, puesto que le quitó unos cabellos de la frente y se removió en la cama, invitándolo a que se acurrucara con ella. Lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, y se asió del brazo de su madre, para no dejarla ir—. No me queda mucho tiempo, y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos. ¿Prométeme que serás bueno con Masaomi?_

 

_—Mamá, yo no… seré bueno con Masaomi, si estás ahí, incluso besaré sus pies, haré cualquier orden que me dé sin cuestionar, pero quédate conmigo. Por favor, mamá, por favor._

 

_Shiori sonrió._

 

_—«Como el blanco y sublime lirio, como el espíritu de una misteriosa rosa… como el verde de un campo de frescas hojas, la Reina del cielo sonríe tierna y cariñosamente.» —recitó la mujer, cantando tan majestuosamente como si no estuviera realmente enferma. Se sintió más relajado después de escucharla cantar, y aunque estaba resignado ya, a que su madre no le haría caso, la abrazó con mayor empeño._

 

_—Mamá —susurró después de estar en silencio._

 

_—¿Sí, querido?_

 

_—Promete que te volverás la Reina del cielo._

 

_Shiori le besó la frente._

 

_—Me volveré la Reina del cielo y protegeré a mi lindo bebé —tuvo un impulso de decirle que no le gustaba el juego de palabras, sin embargo se contuvo. Ésta sería quizá la última vez en la que pudiera escuchar su voz. No quería molestarla con sus berrinches._

 

_—…te deseo suerte, mamá —y cerró los ojos, entregándose a la voz de su madre, la que cantaba sobre rosas, lirios y el jardín de la reina del cielo._

 

_._

 

Shintaro volvió a la realidad un par de segundos antes de que la canción terminara. Se quedó observando al chico unos segundos, y este a su vez le regresaba la misma mirada, acompañada por un sonrisa gentil.

 

—Es hora de que te vayas, Shintaro. Después de todo, dentro de tres horas y media tendrás una operación importante, ¿no?

 

El médico no preguntaría cómo es que el joven sabía su nombre, o las cosas importantes que tenía ese mismo día. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, tomando aparte el cambio que había tomado de la casa.

 

—Gracias por la canción, ¿señor…?

 

—Dime Rojo.

 

Shintaro no iba a cuestionarlo. Su cabello vibraba de ese color, y si el hombre no quería revelar su nombre, no lo presionaría. No era su deber hacerlo, no se debían nada.

 

—Rojo, entonces. Muchas gracias.

* * *

 

iv.

 

Terminada la operación, el director del área de cirugía le había sugerido que regresara a su casa y descansara. Después de todo, ya llevaba 40 horas seguidas (sin contar su ida a la casa para tomar su cambio) trabajando, y aunque confiaban en su habilidad y en su presteza, era, a final de cuentas, un humano, y necesitaba descansar.

 

Al regresar se encontró a Satsuki cocinando con Aomine. Aunque la mujer no era realmente buena cocinera (no es como si él mismo fuera mejor), le preguntaba cada cierto tiempo a su amigo de la infancia que le enseñara a preparar cosas sencillas.

 

Los saludó a ambos y se fue directamente a tomar una ducha. Saliendo de esta Satsuki mencionó que ya era hora de cenar.

 

En la mesa, entre los tres entablaron una conversación amena, en la cual discutían sobre sus respectivos trabajos, y finalmente Shintaro admitió que por poco y el director de su sección lo saca del hospital y le dice que no vuelva hasta que haya descansado.

 

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes de vacaciones? —inquirió Aomine después de escuchar la anécdota.

 

—Tengo dos días enteros de reposo —contestó, no del todo seguro que ’vacaciones’ fuera un título que le gustara ponerle a esas 48 horas fuera de la clínica. Satsuki pareció satisfecha con aquella respuesta y sonrió.

 

—Eso es magnífico, Shin-chan. Hace rato llamó tu abuela, y dijo que quería que fueras a visitar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana en la tarde?

 

Shintaro asintió con la cabeza y mencionó que aprovecharía su descanso y se iría ya a dormir. Dándole a Satsuki un beso en la frente y un apretón de manos a Aomine.

 

.

 

Al día siguiente fueron a visitar a sus abuelos, tal y como lo habían pedido. Durante la mayor parte de su vida fue especialmente apegado a su familia materna, y el mudarse a otra prefectura a estudiar su carrera los había distanciado demasiado. Ahora que estaba de vuelta a una hora de camino, podía permitirse visitarlos más seguido.

 

Afortunadamente para él, ambos seguían queriéndolo tanto como antaño, y su aceptación de Satsuki como miembro de la familia era tan natural que le daba una sensación de calidez.

 

Satsuki decidió que ella quería hablar con su abuela, y en lo que estaba listo el té decidió que aquél día pasaría por los retratos familiares que tienen (después de todo, Oha-Asa le pidió que lo hiciera; ese día su Lucky Ítem era un retrato) y aunque la mayoría de ellas le traían viejas memorias o eran simplemente indiferentes para él, hubo una que atrapó especialmente su atención.

 

Esa mujer de ese retrato…

 

—Shiori —susurró, no sabiendo exactamente por qué o cómo.

 

—Sí, ese es su nombre.

 

Se giró al escuchar la voz de su abuelo. Koede Masahiro se acercó a su nieto dándole una ojeada al retrato.

 

—Aunque, me intriga mucho el cómo Midorima-san conoce de su existencia.

 

Shintaro se giró al retrato, observándolo todavía sin razón alguna.

 

—Cuando era un niño y venía a visitar, siempre creí que aquella niña era mi madre a temprana edad. He… nuestra nueva residencia… es difícil de explicar. Su nombre simplemente vino a mi memoria al ver éste retrato. ¿Era alguien para el abuelo?

 

El semblante de Masahiro no cambió mucho. No hizo ninguna seña previa a hablar.

 

—Koede Shiori. Nacida un 23 de junio de 1936. No recuerdo mucho de ella, creo que mis padres le arreglaron un matrimonio y se fue. Me ganaba… por casi doce años; a veces jugaba conmigo, a veces me leía y a veces me cantaba una dulce canción de cuna.

 

Shintaro sabía cuál canción era.

 

—¿La reina del cielo?

 

Masahiro no parecía sorprendido por su respuesta, aunque se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 

—Sí, era esa. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que Midorima-san la conoce?

 

Shintaro negó.

 

—Se le puede decir un 'Deja-vu’. No tengo forma de explicarlo.

 

El abuelo no le preguntó más sobre aquello, y procedió a explicarle sobre lo que sabía de su hermana. Ahora, Shintaro sabía que Shiori no sólo se había casado, sino que también tuvo un hijo.

 

(Hijo que infortunadamente, Masahiro nunca pudo ver, pero que se imaginaba debiera ser muy querido, y que debiera tener una edad parecida a la de sí mismo.)

* * *

 

v.

 

En su segundo día de reposo, Shintaro visitó por tercera vez el auditorio.

 

No tenía una razón específica. Satsuki se había ido ya a trabajar, lo que lo dejaba prácticamente solo.

 

Al no estar nadie en el auditorio, se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar algo que no podía recordar la procedencia. La tonada era melancólica, y era quizá lo que necesitaba para evocar memorias.

 

Escuchó toqueteos en la puerta, y se encontró, muy para su no sorpresa, al chico que se había estado encontrando en las ocasiones anteriores. Tomó una pausa y se giró a verle con una sonrisa.

 

—Hola, Rojo. Vaya sorpresa. ¿Gustas acompañarme?

 

El chico asintió con la cabeza. En su mano llevaba el estuche del violín que le había visto, lo sacó y se puso en posición.

 

—Dirige, Shintaro. Yo puedo hacerle un acompañamiento.

 

—¿Seguro? No he visto partituras de la canción en ningún lado para violín.

 

Rojo sonrió ante su pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Vamos, sólo necesito escucharte.

 

El médico asintió y comenzó a tocar las teclas. Rojo inmediatamente le siguió, llevando a la mente de Shintaro a un lugar lejano.

 

.

 

_Llovía. No era necesariamente una irregularidad de la zona en la que vivían. Había estaciones, y en cada una de ellas había algo diferente (en esta, llovía)._

 

_Dentro de una semana cumpliría quince años. No entendía qué había de especial en ello, pero Masaomi lo consideraba importante, puesto que le había arreglado una visita con una joven._

 

_—Joven señor, el amo pide su presencia en la estancia —podía escuchar la voz de Ryuhei penetrar su puerta. Sus manos estaban en su escritorio, sus ojos perdidos en la lluvia, sus oídos en la voz de su mayordomo, y finalmente sus pensamientos encerrados en lo más recóndito del cielo._

 

_Donde sea que Shiori estuviera._

 

_—Enseguida bajo —contestó, intentando ser lo menos detallista posible. Escuchó los pasos de Ryuhei alejarse y soltó un suspiro. Sabía que si el hombre intentaba retrasar más algo que no quería, sería castigado. Y honestamente, lo admiraba demasiado como para que lo castigaran por una chiquillada suya. Con pies de plomo, se acercó a la puerta y un poco menos entusiasmado por el invitado, llegando eventualmente a la sala principal._

 

_Se encontró finalmente con Masaomi intentando quitarle los nervios a la chica que tenían de invitada._

 

_—Qué bueno que llegaste, hijo —casi parecía feliz de llamarlo de esa forma. Aunque con toda una vida conviviendo con él, sabía que era una completa farsa—. Ella es Kimihiro Setsuna. Es hija de unos socios míos, los cuales estaban interesados en hacerte una propuesta._

 

_—¿Un matrimonio arreglado? —adivinó, sin realmente fingir que estaba interesado. Masaomi hizo como si realmente no hubiera visto su falta de entusiasmo, y asintió con la cabeza._

 

_—Un matrimonio así ayudaría inmensamente la relación entre nuestras compañías, y te ayudaría a abrirte paso en muchos aspectos._

 

_Traducción: Entre más pronto te cases, no tendré que ver la cara de mi primera esposa._

 

_Rodó los ojos._

 

_—¿Podría al menos tener un tiempo de cortejo?_

 

_Masaomi asintió._

 

_—Va a ser un año completo de cortejo. La señorita Kimihiro accedió a estas condiciones, y si no te importa, procederíamos el día de hoy._

 

_Se quedó viendo a la niña que estaba sentada en el sillón. Se notaba desde el minuto cero que apenas estaba aprendiendo modales, puesto que su postura lucía rígida e inexperta. Además de eso, fingía no estar espiando su conversación manteniendo la cabeza echada en cierto ángulo. Algo, claramente, nada sutil. Se encogió de hombros._

 

_—Intentarlo no hará daño._

 

_Masaomi dijo que se retiraba y que les deseaba mucha suerte. La niña seguía viéndolo, como si de esa forma pudiera descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

 

_Se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló frente a ella. Tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente._

 

_—Un gusto en conocerle, Setsuna —las mejillas de la niña se tornaron de rosa, haciéndola parecer todavía más infantil e inexperta. Internamente, se preguntaba qué es lo que tramaba su padre al darle una esposa tan joven como ella (dado que por las apariencias, esta niña debía tener once o doce años)._

 

_—Igualmente, Akashi-sama —se permitió soltar una risa y negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

 

_—Si comenzaremos un cortejo de verdad, en ese caso, dejemos las formalidades de lado. Dime Sei-kun._

 

_El rostro que antes tenía mejillas rosas, ahora estaba todo encendido._

 

_—No… pero… usted… y… se supone que yo…_

 

_—Si no se deja la formalidad de lado, ¿qué tan miserable quieres que sea tu vida?_

 

_La vergüenza en rostro de la niña tenía ahora un tono melancólico._

 

_—Me obliga el deber, Akashi-sama. Mi familia… es de un rango menor al de la suya, y debo aceptar cualesquiera sea mi destino._

 

_Le sonrió._

 

_—Entonces, tu destino es llamarme Sei-kun._

 

_._

 

Igual que en la otra ocasión, faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que la canción terminara. Se giró a ver a Rojo, quien no parecía darse cuenta de su regreso a la realidad (o más específicamente, que se haya ido) y tocaba a la par que sus dedos (los cuales tocaban la pieza con vida propia). Rojo se quedó con los ojos cerrados y después procedió a bajar los escalones.

 

No sabiendo muy bien la razón, Shintaro gritó.

 

—Quédate.

 

El de cabellos rojos se paró de abrupto, y le sonrió gentil como las veces anteriores.

 

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

 

Shintaro no supo qué responderle. El joven comenzaba a alejarse cuando el pánico lo inundó.

 

—Haré lo que quieras, pero quédate.

 

Rojo lo observó calculadoramente, una pizca de reconocimiento pasando sus facciones (aquélla frase… no, no era posible). Después, su mirada se suavizó. Regresó en su propio eje, se detuvo un par de pasos frente al escenario, subió una tabla floja y de ahí tomo un tablero.

 

—Juega Shogi conmigo, entonces. ¿Asumo que sabes jugarlo?

 

Shintaro se acomodó los lentes.

 

—No saber jugarlo sería una deshonra para mí. Mi abuelo era un jugador de Shogi profesional.

 

Rojo asintió. —Lo sé —Shintaro no le preguntó cómo lo sabía. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

 

Rojo caminó hacia una mesa, la cual en las pocas veces en las que había estado ahí Shintaro no había visto. El médico se sentó en un asiento (que no había notado hasta ahora, igual que casi todo. Sólo había dos cosas importantes en esa habitación cada que iba, una era el piano y la otra era él) frente a Rojo. Este comenzó a acomodar las fichas, mientras Shintaro lo observaba todo casi ausente.

 

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

 

—Tú primero —instó el menor, mientras alejaba sus manos del tablero y asentía con la cabeza—, puedes preguntar.

 

Shintaro movió una pieza.

 

—¿Eres acaso hijo de Koede Shiori? —inquirió, la pregunta pareció congelar por un segundo al otro, pero después de un segundo, su mirada estaba perdida en una de las fechas, aún a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

 

—No. Soy hijo de Akashi Masaomi. Ese nombre no me es familiar.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Después de ello, continuaron con la partida.

 

Shintaro quería preguntar 'si era posible que le permitiera llamarle _Akashi_ en vez de utilizar _Rojo_ ’, sin embargo, entendía si el chico no quería comentárselo. Después de todo, lo estimaba lo suficiente y estaba cómodo con la estrategia que tenía en mente.

 

—Interesante juego, Shintaro —le dijo Rojo después de derrotarlo justamente, y le sonrió tan radiante que casi parecía feliz—. Quizá regrese un día de estos a jugar contigo de nuevo Shogi.

* * *

 

Creo en mí mismo.

* * *

 

vi.

 

—Creo que deberíamos conseguir una niñera o algo por el estilo.

 

El pensamiento había salido de los labios de Daiki un quince de septiembre, mientras observaba sin muchas ganas una de las papas fritas que había ordenado.

 

Su pseudo-familia (si te casas con Satsuki, me tienes a mí cerca, le había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo en el brindis de boda) le observó con miradas interrogantes. Dándose cuenta de lo que los Midorima podrían creer, soltó un suspiro a modo de disculpa y procedió a explicarse.

 

—No es que me quiera deshacer de una responsabilidad, ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, sus trabajos no son exactamente _áreas para niños_. Eso sin contar que los horarios de ambos están muy ajetreados y no podrían darle la atención que necesita. Y ni hablar de mí y la estación de policía —alzó las manos en fingido entusiasmo—. “¡Uy sí, mira, hay que darle al bebé un arma para que babee! ¡Oh, y unas esposas para que lance por todos lados! Soy la madre sustituta más inteligente del mundo.” —terminado su monólogo, los observó con obvio escepticismo, como si durante su discurso hayan inquirido que su punto no era válido. Le dió un sorbo a su soda y después devoró otra de sus papas—. Los quiero mucho a ambos, bueno… quizá a ti, Pasto, no tanto, pero te tengo en alta estima, y quiero que realmente sopesen lo que dije. Tanto para su bien como para el del niño.

 

Es quizá un poco extraño que apenas a mediados del sexto mes lo mencionara, considerando que ya debieron haber planeado al menos el 70% de lo que harían con el bebé.

 

Satsuki le dio un sorbo a su té de limón mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

 

—Hemos estado debatiendo eso, y realmente no sabemos muy bien que hacer al respecto —inconscientemente, una de sus manos se fue hacia su estómago notablemente abultado, se mordió un labio y después se quedó viendo a la mesa, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Nos gustaría alguien que fuera cercano a nosotros, pero… no conozco a una sola persona que esté especializada en niños o en el cuidado de ellos, y que le tengamos mucha confianza.

 

Daiki se quedó pensando durante varios segundos. Realmente quería ayudar al respecto, pero no sabía con qué cosa podría ayudar.

 

—¡Aominecchi!

 

Shintaro y Satsuki arqueado una ceja cada uno, Daiki por su parte parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara vivo. En cuestión de segundos llegó un remolino de amarillo que se inmiscuyó en el espacio personal del joven policía. De inmediato comenzó a narrarle de banalidades y lloriquear, contándole los bajones de su día.

 

—Quítate —logró decir finalmente el moreno mientras intentaba poner algo de espacio entre él y el de cabello de tono extrañamente amarillo. Ambos Midorima, mientras tanto, estaban internamente preguntándose cuánto faltaba para que perdiera toda la santa paciencia y le soltara diez mil maldiciones al chico.

 

Afortunadamente para ambos, aquello no pasó, puesto que el chico se quitó de encima de Daiki rápidamente. El policía soltó un suspiro, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

 

—Shintaro, Satsuki, él es Kise Ryota —el recién nombrado alzó una mano alegremente, casi como si fuera un perro moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Shintaro no quiso comentar al respecto, sin embargo, los ojos de Satsuki brillaron como lo hacían cada que comprendía algo.

 

—¿El modelo de Kaijou? ¿ _Ése_ Kise Ryota?

 

El médico alzó una ceja.

 

—¿El _qué_?

 

Los ojos del rubio parecieron iluminarse con las palabras de Satsuki, y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

—¿Me conoces?

 

—Acchan se la pasa con sus revistas para adolescentes, y yo tengo que seguirle el juego. Modelo, dieciocho años, bueno en todo, tu habilidad es beber agua mineral… todo eso ella me lo ha comentado —se encogió de hombros. Después se giró hacia su amigo—; el dilema aquí, es ¿cómo conoces a Dai-chan?

 

El moreno respondió mientras le tapaba la boca al modelo.

 

—Para no dejar que alargue la historia, salvé a su novia…

 

—¡Prometida! —corrigió rápido, aunque se escuchaba algo extraño debido a que su boca estaba siendo obstruida. Aomine rodó los ojos, casi parecía haber debatido este tema cien veces.

 

—Sinónimos —parecía que Kise quería replicar, pero el policía continuó reportando—. La salvé de unas… fans locas que querían matarla, la acompañé al hospital, y este maremoto rubio llegó y me dijo que me debía todo.

 

—¡Y sigo debiéndote todo! —lloriqueó el adolescente—. Si no hubieras salvado a Tamacchi no sé que es lo que haría ahora, mi mundo sería triste y solitario y…

 

—No seas dramático, Ryota —a Shintaro casi le da un paro al ver a la figura pequeña al lado del modelo. Una de sus manos sostenía un batido de vainilla, mientras que la otra le estaba soltando un golpe al costado. Kise hizo muecas y se quejó de que le había dolido, la chica se encogió de hombros. Al ver que el resto de la mesa la estaba mirando, se giró e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza—. Un gusto. Kuroko Tama. Soy la niñera de este tonto, me aseguro de que las fans no lo tengan encerrado en una especie de sótano haciéndole quién sabe qué cosas.

 

Cuando Shintaro vio a su lado, notó a su esposa dándole un recorrido al cuerpo de la adolescente, mientras tragaba saliva. Kise murmuró un leve “pero no eres mi niñera, Tamacchi, eres mi novia”. Shintaro después se dio cuenta de que Satsuki no estaba estupefacta por la chica, sino que la estaba analizando.

 

Eso sonaba interesante, hace ya muchos años que no analizaba a nadie.

 

—Protegerlo de qué forma —dijo finalmente, soltando un suspiro—. Tus habilidades… no parece que seas alguien particularmente fuerte, y por lo que acaba de decir Dai-chan…

 

—Ni yo me lo explico —admitió la adolescente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es raro que alguien note mi presencia sin que yo lo diga alguna palabra, deja de lado rastrearme —le dio un sorbo perezoso a su batido de vainilla—, y supongo que esa es la forma en la que lo protejo. Le doy parte de, como dice, mi _invisibilidad_. Es práctico.

 

Shintaro descendió la vista hacia su plato. Antes de comérselo, tenía una ensalada llena de vitaminas y proteínas, y un par de filetes de pollo; ahora sólo quedaban medio filete y un par de hojas de lechuga. Volvió a ver a la chica, notando que portaba un jersey que no decía Kaijou, donde según Satsuki iba Kise. No pudo evitar preguntar al respecto.

 

—¿No van a la misma escuela?

 

—Ah, esto —la chica admiró su propia vestimenta, y después volvió a sorber desinteresada su batido—. Es una larga historia. Digamos que… habíamos ido a la misma secundaria, después me fui por un año a la escuela preparatoria Seirin, donde terminé un año y después hice cambio a Kaijou para proteger a este tonto.

 

Diciendo esto último provocó que Kise se lanzara a ella, y comenzara a lloriquear. Después comenzó a decir sobre cómo el verla en el primer día del segundo año en su misma escuela había sido “el día más feliz de su vida” y de “cómo lucía como un ángel” y de (esto último Shintaro no lo necesitaba saber) “lo sexy que se había visto con el uniforme de Kaijou”. Para cuando terminó de hablar y se limitó a lloriquear, Kuroko se cubría el rostro y se decía cosas que Shintaro no alcanzaba a escuchar.

 

—Ryota, me estás aplastando. Necesito mi espacio.

 

El rubio se había alejado de ella, muy resignado y con ojos de perro pateado. Kuroko notó esto y un poco reticente, lo tomó con la mano que no sostenía el licuado. Alzó el brazo y notó la hora.

 

—Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Le prometí a su hermana que lo llevaría a una sesión fotográfica en la que iba a modelar unos diseños nuevos de… ah, no entendí muy bien todos sus conceptos, pero, bueno, supongo que fue lindo conocerlos, y espero volver a verlos. Bye bye.

 

No le permitió a Kise despedirse, y se lo llevó arrastrando. Daiki observó aquello con aparente costumbre, y devoró la última papa que había en su paquete de Maji Burger.

 

—Una pareja bastante… dinámica, ¿no? Un atrapa atención y una evita atención.

 

—Son… interesantes —asintió Shintaro. Satsuki suspiró soñadora.

 

—Se ven tan lindos juntos, Kuroko me recuerda a Shin-chan durante nuestras primeras citas.

 

Shintaro se acomodó los lentes, soltó un carraspeo y anunció que su turno en la clínica comenzaba dentro de treinta minutos. Satsuki y Daiki canturrearon “Tsundere, tsundere~” durante el minuto que le tomó llegar a la salida.

* * *

 

vii.

 

Shintaro creyó que casi tres meses era pasar mucho tiempo sin ir al auditorio. En su mayoría, se debía al exceso de trabajo que había tenido en la clínica (eso y que no le había permitido a su director darle más descansos obligatorios). Permitirse una tarde para pasar ahí era gratificante.

 

Llegando a la entrada, notó a Rojo sentado en la orilla del escenario, con un pie colgando del aire, mientras leía unas partituras. No fue necesario anunciar su presencia, ya que apenas puso un pie la cabeza de Rojo se giró como si tuviera resortes y le sonrió de la misma gentil manera.

 

—¿Has visto Love Story?

 

Shintaro recuerda el título vagamente, pero a fin de cuentas son dos palabras que juntas pueden ser de cualquier cosa. Negó, finalmente, con la cabeza, y Rojo no pareció sorprendido con su respuesta.

 

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, es una película muy vieja. Quizá no tan vieja, pero… ahora a pesar de sus premios, nadie la ve —se encogió de hombros. Sin saberlo, Shintaro había comenzado a acercarse, y cuando aquella frase terminó Rojo le estaba pasando las partituras que hace segundos había estado leyendo—. Esta canción fue escrita para la película, y pensaba utilizarla para practicar hoy.

 

Shintaro asintió, y se subió al escenario. Sentándose en el cojín frente al piano, leyó superficialmente la partitura, y después de repasar las teclas en su mente asintió para sí mismo y comenzó a tocarla. No mucho después, Rojo le siguió con el piano, y le permitió a Shintaro no pensar en nada.

 

.

 

_Honestamente, no creía que su padre hiciera cosas como aquella._

 

_La pantalla en frente suyo titilaba, y aunque tenían la mejor calidad en cinema, no le interesaba mucho ver una película romántica._

 

_No había replicado nada a su padre, se lo debía a Setsuna._

 

_Y a Shiori también._

 

_Admitió para sí que aunque la historia era muy dramática, el guión era muy bien hecho (incluso la traducción era bastante limpia), pero sentía que el escenario era bastante irreal._

 

_Es decir, sí, el chico era rico y se había enamorado de una plebeya, eso podía pasar, también podía pasar que el padre lo desheredara (su propio padre haría eso, y no tenía miedo en admitirlo); hasta ahí todo bien. Sin embargo, el contexto se iba por la borda totalmente cuando al final de todo ello el padre iba a pedirle perdón al hijo y le devolvía su posición (no estaba acordado, pero era implícito según su comportamiento y el final abierto de la película)._

 

_Esa clase de cosas, la de finales semi felices, no pasaban en la vida real. Si a él lo desheredaban, lo desheredaban. No hay más vueltas al asunto, no hay ninguna clase de muerte trágica basada en amor que fuera a cambiar la opinión de Masaomi. Tan sencillo como eso._

 

_Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos auto conclusivos, que lo tomó por sorpresa la manita de la chica envolviendo la suya. La chica alzó su vista, y aunque la timidez era el signo predominante en su mirada, también había determinación y un poco de comprensión._

 

_—¿Se siente bien… Sei-kun?_

 

_Admitía que era encantador verla en toda su inocencia, sonrojándose al escucharla decir su nombre y a su vez poder leer el cómo en su rostro se formaba la “no tengo derecho a decirle de esa forma, no sé por qué no me ha castigado” expresión. Le sonrió ligeramente, fingirlo fue menos difícil, contagiado por la alegría y el buen espíritu de la chica._

 

_—Sin keigo, Setsuna._

 

_La chica bajó la mirada._

 

_—Parecías bastante tenso con esa última escena —mencionó, esta vez corrigiendo su forma de hablar—. Creí que debió haber tocado una fibra sensible, ¿sabes? Recientemente tu padre mencionó que tu madre había tenido un mal destino._

 

_—Murió sin dolor, a eso no le llamo un mal destino._

 

_La chica pareció un poco incómoda cuando la palabra con M salió de sus labios._

 

_—Mi punto es, lo dijo con tanta tristeza, y noté lo similares que lucían. Pensé que tenían un lazo especialmente estrecho la primera vez que los vi interactuar, las siguientes veces fue menos visible, pero en aquél momento era obvio que lo que pensé era cierto._

 

_(Sí, realmente adoraba su inocencia.)_

 

_—Es mucho más complicado que eso, créeme._

 

_Intentó quitar su mano de la chica con delicadeza, pero esta afianzó su agarre de su muñeca._

 

_—Quiero comprenderlo —casi de inmediato, se vio avergonzada de su valor—. Sé… las mujeres no tienen por qué pedir explicaciones, pero siempre luces tan triste… inalcanzable, y quiero comprenderte._

 

_(Y no quería que la perdiera con el destino de los Akashi._

 

_No lo permitiría.)_

 

_Se alzó de su asiento, sin darle una respuesta específica. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras exactas._

 

_—¿Qué sientes por mí?_

 

_Su rostro se puso ligeramente rojo, pero sus ojos no le rehuyeron ni sus labios temblaron._

 

_—Una atracción, Sei-kun. Me gustas._

 

_(Realmente quería, pero no veía cómo.)_

 

_._

 

Shintaro no sabía cómo, pero aparentemente había cambiado de hojas de partituras y estaba por llegar al final. Sin controlar sus dedos ni las teclas que presionaban, finalizó la canción al mismo tiempo que Rojo. En esta última, se le notaba casi apurado, pero Shintaro no preguntó qué es lo que le pasaba. No debía inmiscuirse si Rojo no lo quería.

 

Rojo regresó a la realidad, guardó su violín, lo acomodó en un rincón y sacó el tablero de shogi, esperando a que Shintaro fuera a su lado. Este lo hizo sin rechistar, y al darse cuenta de que las piezas ya estaban acomodadas, comenzó con su propio lado, maquinando ya una estrategia.

 

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

 

—Y ya te he dicho que preguntes si quieres.

 

Shintaro se aseguró de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras. —¿Qué pasó con Setsuna?

 

Rojo sonrió melancólico.

 

—No soy yo quien tiene que decírtelo, eventualmente lo sabrás.

 

Shintaro asintió, volviendo rápidamente al juego. No quería admitirlo, pero parecía que con sólo una jugada Rojo aparentemente ya conocía la mitad de sus estrategias (no lo culpaba, la otra vez fue un juego metódico de quince minutos), y la otra mitad de ellas ya las tenía dominadas.

 

—Hay algo más que te preocupa. No tengas miedo de preguntar —Rojo ni siquiera necesitó subir la vista de sus fichas para notar que había algo que le estaba provocando problemas.

 

—Yo… ¿por qué me muestras todo esto?

 

La misma sonrisa melancólica.

 

—Porque quiero que lo sepas.

 

A Shintaro le tomó todo su autocontrol no preguntarle cuál era su razón para que él conociera de su pasado, pero prefirió concentrarse en el juego. Ya sabía que perdería, pero aun así no podía ofender las habilidades de Rojo al no dar su mejor esfuerzo.

 

El silencio inundó la sala, a excepción del ligero sonido que hacían las fichas cada que las movían. Ninguno de ellos se quejó del silencio; en teoría, lo abrazaron con vigor.

* * *

 

viii.

 

A veces Shintaro se decía que Oha-Asa y el destino se ponían de acuerdo y le hacían a él (léase: específicamente a él) bromas particularmente pesadas.

 

El Lucky Ítem del día era un batido, y en la tienda más cercana al hospital había una cola bastante extensa.

 

De no ser porque ya estaba supuestamente en turno, la fila para llegar a la caja no lo tendría en una paradoja en la que intentaría decidir si le hacía caso a Oha-Asa o a su trabajo del cual dependían ya muchas personas.

 

Soltó un suspiro, resignándose, como ya lo ha hecho antes, a seguir todo lo que el horóscopo le pide. Tenía suerte de que al menos de su descanso todavía le quedaba un 80% del tiempo disponible, y a su mente llegaba la pregunta de por qué no lo había comprado antes de iniciar su jornada.

 

Pensamientos así le inundaron la cabeza, y no fue sino hasta que la pequeña voz habló a su lado que no identificó del todo.

 

—Buenos días, Midorima-san.

 

Justo como la primera vez que se habían visto, al joven médico casi le da un paro cardíaco y aunque no fue a propósito, provocó un efecto dominó en la parte de adelante de la fila. Unos cuantos se quejaron de aquello y otro par comentó al respecto. Shintaro dio sus profusas disculpas a todos los que haya molestado con su chiquillada e intentó recuperar la cordura mientras observaba a la chica.

 

—Buenos días… ¿Kuroko?

 

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

 

—No sabía que le gustaran los licuados.

 

—No realmente, es sólo que yo...

 

Se detuvo en seco al analizar lo que había preparado en el día para cáncer.

 

Lucky Ítem: batido.

 

Color: azul.

 

Número: 19.

 

Giró la vista a su alrededor, y contó en total 19 personas (incluyéndose a sí mismo, por supuesto), y después se giró a ver a la chica, quien tenía el cabello de un inusual color azul.

 

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

 

—...yo, pensaba que podría encontrarte aquí.

 

Si la chica estaba sorprendida, su cara inexpresiva no lo demostró.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que hizo a Midorima-san creer eso?

 

Shintaro se encogió de hombros.

 

—Nada en específico. No al menos que yo sepa. Quizá inconscientemente te relacioné con batidos debido a la primera impresión que tuve de ti.

 

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

 

—¿De qué es de lo que Midorima-san quiere hablar conmigo?

 

—No lo sé todavía. Pero creo que es pertinente que hable contigo.

 

Esta vez sí hubo una reacción por parte de la chica, quien arqueó una ceja por la respuesta que había respondido el hombre.

 

—Pregunte lo que quiera saber, Midorima-san. Intentaré responderle lo más honestamente posible.

 

Shintaro pensó varios segundos, no encontraba un tema común de conversación.

 

—¿Qué hay de tus pasatiempos?

 

—Literatura clásica, aunque en la sociedad en la que vivimos es más un requisito que algo que haga por gusto —se encogió de hombros,y siguió pensando—, beber batidos de vainilla, um… y —aquí hubo una pausa nerviosa, como si le apenara lo que quería decir—, em… prepararme para estudiar algo que me gusta.

 

—Háblame de ello.

 

—Midorima-san es un poco pediche —Shintaro notó la ligera burla que había en su voz, a pesar de que era realmente _ligera_ —, pero bueno. Por favor no se ría.

 

—He visto cosas sorprendentes en esta vida, no hay nada que me parezca ridículo.

 

Asintió. —Yo… quiero estudiar para ser maestra de Jardín de niños —soltó después de unos últimos segundos de duda—. Es un poco ridículo, ya que no parece que sea la clase de persona que adore andar con niños pero… no sé, hay algo de ellos que me gusta, y me atrae y… suena muy infantil, ¿no?

 

Shintaro se quedó estático por unos segundos mientras pensaba en aquello, en lo conversado recientemente con Daiki, en la peculiaridad que Oha-Asa últimamente tenía para con él y en cómo todo parecía encajar.

 

—Probablemente, pero a final de cuentas es lo que quieres hacer. Y para ti es importante, no tengo por qué decir algo que a ti te incomode —al no haber nadie en la fila delante suyo, avanzó hacia el cajero y sin ver siquiera las opciones que tenía para tomar ordenó—. Un batido de vainilla mediano, por favor —procedió a pagar, y se mantuvo atento hasta que llegó su pedido. Después, se lo extendió a la chica, quien le observó curiosa—. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

 

—¿Disculpe?

 

—Sígueme, te contaré de qué se trata.

 

Kuroko se giró hacia el cajero, quien la veía impaciente. Soltando un suspiro resignado, salió de la fila y siguió al joven médico. Salieron del local, y Shintaro comenzó a hablar.

 

—Creo que has notado que mi esposa se encuentra cerca de dar a luz.

 

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Diría que le quedan cerca de tres meses, a juzgar por el volumen de su estómago.

 

》Bueno, aquí el punto es que por la poca disponibilidad de nuestros horarios, va a ser difícil criar a este hijo que realmente deseamos tener —aunque no estaba viéndola, sabía que tenía la atención de la chica—. Queríamos contratar a alguien que nos ayudara a cuidarla, pero no conocíamos a alguien que fuese medianamente cercano a nosotros.

 

—No soy cercana a usted, Midorima-san, si es lo que intenta decir.

 

—Pero yo confío en ti, Kuroko —volvió a extender el batido, el cual Kuroko todavía observaba reticente—. Tómalo, por favor. Si me lo quedo yo, es probable que sólo se quede en mi oficina para echarse a perder.

 

—¿Entonces por qué lo compró?

 

—Para no hacer mi estadía en la fila un desperdicio —a regañadientes, la chica finalmente tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo. Shintaro se aclaró la garganta—. Entonces… ¿aceptas?

 

La chica observó al suelo, pensativa.

 

—Si Midorima-san me promete que habrá batidos de vainilla cada que vaya, y que el niño será un encanto, acepto.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Shintaro. Asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Tendrás además una paga, si quieres eso podemos discutirlo luego.

 

—No es tan necesario eso —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una beca escolar por excelencia académica, además de eso Ryota insiste en pagarme _todo lo que quiera_ , y por si no fuera poco, su hermana me paga para asegurarme que Ryota asista a sus sesiones fotográficas. Se puede decir que eso ya lo tengo planeado.

 

Shintaro rio ante la indiferencia en la voz de la chica.

 

—Aunque, hay algo que me intriga.

 

—¿Y eso sería…?

 

—¿Tienen todavía un nombre en mente para el niño? ¿Es niño, o niña?

 

—Satsuki y yo tenemos un trato. Ninguno de los dos sabrá su sexo hasta que nazca, y depende de su sexo uno de los dos le dará el nombre. Si es niña, Satsuki decidió que le pondría el nombre. No me lo ha dicho todavía, dice que planea hacerlo sorpresa.

 

—¿Y tiene Midorima-san un nombre en mente para cuando vea al bebé?

 

Shintaro negó.

 

—Si es niño, sabré al momento cuál es su nombre.

 

Kuroko le dio un sorbo a su batido. Ambos se detuvieron en frente de la clínica.

 

—Aquí es donde Midorima-san se va, ¿no?

 

Shintaro asintió. —Fue un gusto hablar contigo. ¿Me podrías dar tu contacto para discutirlo un día de estos?

 

La chica sacó de su mochila un cuaderno, garabateó su número telefónico y le entregó el papel al hombre.

 

—Le deseo suerte, Midorima-san.

 

—Igualmente, Kuroko.

* * *

 

ix.

 

La siguiente vez en la que Shintaro fue al auditorio, estuvo a punto de creer que Rojo no aparecería.

 

Se había sentado en frente del piano y sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, había comenzado a tocar una canción que luego identificó como algo que Satsuki estaba escuchando en su celular recientemente.

 

Ni siquiera entendía cómo es sus manos podían hacerlo, cómo podían interpretar esa canción. No era parte de su repertorio de música clásica, no era nada particular. Era una canción que a Satsuki le había escuchado y que daba la casualidad que era de piano. Nada más que eso.

 

Y sin embargo…

 

No es como si a Shintaro le importara realmente si Rojo venía o no, pero de alguna forma, sentía que faltaba algo, que había una razón por la que no venía.

 

No fue sino hasta que escuchó unas manos aplaudiendo desde las gradas que supo por qué.

 

Rojo estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, pero había decidido no aparecer sino hasta que terminara de ofrecer el espectáculo.

 

Y en ningún momento estuvo enterado de eso.

 

(No es como si tuvieran que informarle de todas formas. Rojo era un alma libre, no estaban obligados a decirse nada que no quisieran.)

 

—Hermosa presentación, Shintaro.

 

Sin saber exactamente cómo responder a eso, limitóse a asentir con la cabeza y sin una razón en específico, acomodándose nuevamente los lentes. Rojo le lanzó una sonrisa que pretendía brindarle seguridad, que para fortuna o quizá desfortuna de Shintaro lo llenaba de una sensación que difícilmente podía identificar.

 

Shintaro no se sorprendió al ver a Rojo tomar el estuche de su violín y pararse en el auditorio.

 

—Es mi turno de dar mi parte.

 

El joven médico recibió con las manos abiertas la sensación de desasosiego y la no certeza de saber en dónde estaba, ni hacia dónde iba.

 

(Después de todo, ahí estaría también Rojo.)

 

.

 

_El sol posicionado en lo alto del cielo es lo que prometía que aquél sería un día interesante. Así que pensó que mantener las cosas un poco interesantes le ayudarían ese día a entretenerse._

 

_Aprovechó que ese día visitaría Setsuna, y habló un poco apresurado con Masaomi, diciéndole que aquél día quería estar con Yukimaru. Después de pensarlo durante unos cuantos minutos, el hombre accedió a permitirle montarlo y satisfecho con su persuasión se dirigió hacia la sala, donde supuso, ya estaría la chica esperándole._

 

_Notó como al verlo la chica sonrió casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda su vida._

 

_(Quizá y sí.)_

 

_—Bienvenida —saludó haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano. La chica se sonrojó hasta que sus mejillas eran imposibles de colorar más—. Hoy tengo algo planeado, acompáñame._

 

_Setsuna se alzó de su lugar y bastante confundida le siguió como si de una sombra se tratase. A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que hizo para encontrar una chica tan tierna._

 

_Y otras veces se respondía; “ser hijo de Akashi Masaomi, ¿qué más?”_

 

_(Por una vez en su vida, agradecía una cosa que su padre había hecho por él, incluso si la idea al inicio no le había parecido la más interesante y no quería poner su parte.)_

 

_Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, y Akashi le pidió a una de las doncellas que por favor tomara a Setsuna y la vistiera con ropa para equitación adecuada. La joven al ver que estaba siendo llevada lejos de este, le miró expectante, como si de esa forma pudiera saber qué es lo que le estaba diciendo y qué es lo que le estaba ocultando._

 

_Al verse en las ropas que el heredero había requerido a la sirvienta supo ya con más asertividad lo que pasaba._

 

_—¿Vamos a montar?_

 

_—Sí, me gustaría que conocieras a Yukimaru, y que Yukimaru también te conozca. Sé que te adorará —mientras decía esto último, le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, haciendo que bajara la vista en cuestión de milisegundos._

 

_—Sei-kun es tan gentil —sopesó la chica, mientras apretaba sus manos contra la tela._

 

_Mientras tanto, él se rió._

 

_—No me describiría como alguien gentil —admitió como si no fuera la gran cosa._

 

_—Entonces, es gentil conmigo._

 

_Se paró unos segundos, y sonrió un poco._

 

_—Y sólo contigo, Setsuna._

.

 

Llegar a la realidad esta vez no fue abrupto, fue simplemente un breve pestañeo y ver a Akashi comenzar a guardar su violín.

 

—¿Hay algún problema si hoy no me puedo quedar a jugar una partida contigo, Shintaro?

 

Este alzó la ceja, inquisitivo.

 

—¿Hay un lugar al que debas ir?

 

No sabía por qué la pregunta había salido de sus labios. Rojo asintió.

 

—Es una visita. Debo hacerla antes de que este día termine, espero que no te importe.

 

Shintaro negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Rojo le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, y una mirada que rogaba su perdón.

 

—Me alegra que seas tan comprensivo, Shintaro. Prometo que la próxima vez que aparezca, te recompensaré con todas las partidas que quieras. ¿Te parece?

 

Shintaro asintió con la cabeza. Rojo todavía parecía culpable, pero esta vez menos debido a que parecía haber pagado una parte de su deuda.

 

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Shintaro.

 

Salió por la entrada principal, como siempre, y Shintaro se quedó viendo al espacio vacío que había dejado su cuerpo mientras intentaba procesar qué es lo que acababa de pasar. No tuvo demasiado tiempo en sus divagaciones, ya que la voz lejana de Satsuki gritando su viejo nombre de secundaria lo obligaba a salir de su “escondite”.

 

—Aquí estoy, Satsuki.

 

La mujer se giró para encontrar a su esposo saliendo de aparentemente nada, pero que tras reflexionar recordaba algo sobre un concertorio o algo así. Sonrió casi de inmediato y juntó sus manos, mientras se acercaba a él. El médico tuvo la urgencia de decirle que no corriera, pues había riesgos en todos lados. Satsuki agitó las manos, mientras le quitaba importancia a sus regaños y ella misma se dedicaba a lo que quería decirle.

 

—Midorin, ¿recuerdas a Kazunari? ¿ya sabes, el agente de bienes raíces? Bueno, pasa que su madre está en la ciudad de visita, y que quiere conocer a los nuevos habitantes de la mansión. ¿Qué opinas?

 

—No sabía que la madre de Kazunari estuviera interesada en alguien a quien no conoce —respondió con honestidad, mientras recordaba al fastidioso y siempre entusiasta agente del que aparentemente su esposa se había hecho amiga. La sonrisa no se fue del rostro de Satsuki, ni siquiera con su aparente duda.

 

—Bueno, pues está de visita. ¿No quieres conocerla?

 

Shintaro se encogió de hombros.

 

—No sé qué es lo emocionante en esto, pero supongo que puedo pedir mis días libres en el hospital para cuando llegue la mujer. ¿Cuándo dices que viene?

 

—Hablé con Kazunari y dijo que podría traerla sin problemas mañana a mediodía… si es que accedías.

 

Después de unos segundos de duda, no le quedó de otra más que asentir con la cabeza, y cumplirle el capricho a su esposa (después de todo, Daiki había hablado por él hace mucho tiempo, “no le gustaba ver su cara fea”).

* * *

 

x.

 

Al día siguiente Kazunari les marcó a la casa avisando que pasaría ahí en menos de una hora. Satsuki escogió el traje que él se pondría (no es realmente que Shintaro tuviera un mal gusto para la ropa, es sólo que confiaba más en las decisiones de su esposa en cuanto a reunirse con otras personas que en sí mismo), ambos habían decidido contratar aquella tarde a un cocinero para que les preparara algo (no confiaban el uno en las habilidades culinarias del otro).

 

Toda aquella preparación los había llevado al ahora, a estar sentados, esperando en la sala mientras escuchaban Murasakibara Atsushi, el cocinero, dar unos últimos toques a lo que sería su comida ese día.

 

—¿Estás nervioso, Midorin?

 

Era más que obvio que ella también lo estaba. La mayor parte del tiempo le llamaba Shintaro, así como él también le decía Satsuki. Sin embargo había momentos pequeños, en los que Satsuki le llamaba por aquél sobrenombre que en secundario le había dado (tales como la noche anterior, que no podía ubicar su actual ubicación y se sentía preocupada). En respuesta, él le decía Momo (muy contadas veces, y cuando se aseguraba de que ni siquiera Daiki había escuchado).

 

—Un poco, creo.

 

—Yo lo estoy bastante, de hecho. ¿Qué clase de persona será la madre de Kazunari?

 

Shintaro bajó la vista a la alfombra frente a sus pies. Difícilmente conocía a Kazunari, pero a juzgar por la forma tan suelta en la que parecía ser el hombre, no dudaba que sería igual de risueña y liberal. Se imaginaba a una ancianita como las que salen en los animes, de esas que patean el trasero de los protagonistas sólo porque pueden y porque les parece divertido ver a los jóvenes hacer el ridículo. Después de pensar en la hipotética apariencia y actitud de la mujer, su mente se fue hacia Kise Ryota, de quien no dudaba podría ser el protagonista del anime del cual la mujer pateaba el trasero. Y no es porque tuviera algo en contra del joven adolescente, es sólo que… tenía esa apariencia de que todos lo maltratarían de una forma u otra.

 

Sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Sólo puedo hacerme vagas ideas, pero nada concreto. No al menos basándome en su hijo.

 

Satsuki asintió para después levantarse al escuchar que el movimiento en la cocina cesaba.

 

—¿Ya terminaste, Mukkun? —inquirió acercándose al área donde estaba trabajando el excesivamente alto cocinero. Este, en respuesta, soltó un bostezo y giró un par de veces la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la paleta con la que revolvía el caldo.

 

—Casi, Sacchin. Sólo falta que el curry termine de hervir.

 

Viendo que la chica parecía interesada en lo que estaba preparando, comenzó a decir a grandes rasgos lo que el platillo era, el papel que los ingredientes tenían y las modificaciones que tenía su versión a la receta tradicional japonesa para que tuviera un sabor extravagante.

 

Satsuki obviamente no entendía varios de los términos culinarios que Murasakibara utilizaba (¿Umami?), sin embargo, estaba ahí porque habían sido años desde que se habían visto y hablar de ello parecía hacer feliz al gran hombre.

 

Estuvieron todavía conversando hasta que sonó el teléfono de Satsuki con una llamada entrante de Kazunari. La chica se disculpó mientras salía de la cocina. Estaba acercándose a la entrada y antes de poder abrir la puerta se le adelantó Shintaro.

 

—Bienvenida, señora Takao —saludó Satsuki haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Shintaro estaba por imitar el gesto de su esposa cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de la mujer.

 

—Setsuna —claro, no era la misma mujer que recordaba de las memorias de Rojo, pero tampoco era muy diferente. Sus ojos eran casi igual de redondos, y tenían un distintivo color verde (diferente del de todos los nipones que había visto, por supuesto) olivo. Su cabello no era del mismo tono chocolate que era ni tenía pequeños rizos, ahora era grisáceo y corto hasta la altura del cuello. Finalmente, su figura no irradiaba vida por todos lados, no se le veía saltarina, ni divertida, (aunque ciertamente tampoco estaba deprimida) se le notaba cansada, evidente signo de la edad.

 

Y la mujer pareció reconocerlo de la misma forma en la que él lo hizo con ella.

 

—Un gusto conocerte finalmente, Midorima.

 

Satsuki los observó a los dos confundida, como si de la nada ambos fueran completos extraños para ella (lo cual se aplicaba para la madre de Kazunari mas no para Shintaro). No pudiendo contener más su curiosidad, tosió un poco.

 

—Perdonen que interrumpa, ¿de dónde se conocen?

 

La mujer (Setsuna) la observó como quien observa a un niño pequeño, y sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados.

 

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos, señora Midorima. Sin embargo he escuchado las maravillas que Kazunari habla de ustedes dos y ya me he hecho una imagen mental de ustedes.

 

Shintaro podía fácilmente notar que aquello no era la verdad y que de serlo, todavía faltaba mucho por decir. No podía creerse eso de “Kazunari me ha hablado mucho de ustedes” como si fuera la primera vez que le hablaban. Sabía—en alguna parte de sí—que aquello no era del todo cierto.

 

—¿Y tú, Midorin?

 

—La he visto… en las fotos de la casa del abuelo —dijo, no sabiendo si realmente le creería su esposa o no (pero esperaba que sí, explicar toda la situación a su esposa sería extremadamente complicado, dado que ni él mismo lo entendía todo por completo), pero también creyendo posible el que le creyera.

 

Satsuki todavía parecía notar que había algo no acorde a todo el panorama, pero a la vez se vio reticente a no recibir información sobre qué sería eso que le escondían (porque vaya que le escondían algo) y suspirando derrotada, se acercó a la mujer.

 

—En medio de este brío olvidé mis modales —se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar a la mujer y a su amigo—. Sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar, esperamos mi esposo y yo que sea de su agrado.

 

Caminaron entre pequeños comentarios de parte de Kazunari respecto a la redecoración de un par de paredes que hubo en el interior y en la remodelación de los muebles (por su estructura podía notar que eran los mismos, pero el tapizado y el color eran particularmente diferentes). Satsuki fue a la cocina y trajo un set de té, sirviendo primero a los invitados y después a sí misma y a Shintaro.

 

—Pensé que podríamos primero disfrutar de una taza de té y después comer —admitió un poco avergonzada. La señora Takao le dio una sonrisa dulce, y aceptó gustosa la taza que la anfitriona le ofrecía. Su hijo procedió a imitarle el gesto, y cuando todos tuvieron su taza humeante, Shintaro tosió un poco.

 

—Disculpe si llego a sonar grosero, pero tengo mis dudas —la duda que tenía en esos momentos respecto a la mujer era mucho más grande que su prudencia—. Tengo entendido que vive un tanto lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué molestarse en venir aquí sólo para ver a los dueños de esta casa?

 

La señora Takao no lució en lo absoluto ofendida, era más como si se esperara esa pregunta.

 

—Lamentad por favor, la memoria de una anciana. Lo único que recuerdo, además de mudarme de aquí hace mucho tiempo, es prometerle a un viejo amigo que me aseguraría de que llegaran dueños adecuados para este sitio.

 

—¿Y somos dueños adecuados? —inquirió Satsuki, con infantil curiosidad y sosiego.

 

—No habrían encontrado el auditorio de no ser así.

 

Shintaro se puso a pensar en la forma en la que descubrió la existencia del auditorio. Es cierto, no había encontrado por sí solo el auditorio. Había sido más bien la intervención de Rojo la que había provocado eso.

 

Y quizá el darse cuenta de lo ufano que era aquello fue invariable en la conversación que sostenían, sin embargo, algo que todavía no cuadraba dentro de su cerebro finalmente tuvo sentido.

 

—Suena… es evidente que… gracias —soltó finalmente. Satsuki soltó una risita, quizá creyendo que comprendía lo que pasaba por su cerebro (cuando no podía, por más que le doliera a Shintaro. Había algo de Rojo que evitaba que le hablara de su esposa, como si fuera tal amante que debiera ocultar del extrarradio de su esposa. Algo que se sentía prohibitivo, contrario), y encontrándolo entretenido.

 

—Creo que Shin-chan está ofuscado por la aceptación, es todo.

 

Y ahí está la explicación de Satsuki.

 

—Sacchin, ya están los platos servidos —llegó la voz de Murasakibara desde la cocina. Todos los presentes se giraron para ver al gigante. Satsuki le dirigió una sonrisa amable, y abandonó su té en la mesa, dejando a Midorima semi preocupado por su repentino movimiento.

 

—Si son tan amables de seguirme, por aquí.

 

.

 

La señora Takao insistió en que necesitaba darle una vuelta a toda la mansión, puesto que quería recordarlo todo.

 

—¿Y cómo está Sei-kun?

 

Shintaro no preguntó por qué conocía a Rojo, ni siquiera se quejó cuando supo que su petición había sido hecha para alejarlo de los otros dos adultos.

 

—Parece… feliz. Rojo es bastante particular, hay algo en él que me…

 

—Conecta —interrumpió la mujer antes de que pudiera terminar. Sin perder un segundo, asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que sabía lo que decía, omitiendo por completo el que le dijera “Rojo”—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Me sorprendió bastante saber de él después de tantos, tantos años. Aunque también dijo que te encontraría, así le tomara toda la eternidad.

 

—¿Es así? Sigo sin comprender muy bien la situación. Sólo sé lo más básico de él —y de alguna forma, se sentía que lo llevara conociendo toda la vida.

 

La imagen de él y Rojo yendo a la misma escuela, estudiando las mismas materias, yendo a los mismos clubes (no importaba si a Shintaro no le gustaban las actividades que Rojo hiciera, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse, y Shintaro especialmente a seguirle a todas partes), quizá incluso compitiendo el uno con el otro (o más bien, Shintaro haciendo como que intentaba ganarle, puesto que el resultado era sólo uno), le inundó la mente. La señora Takao pareció saber qué es lo que pensaba, puesto que tenía una sonrisa característica de esas personas en las que puedes confiar.

 

—No te preocupes, pronto la comprenderás.

 

Shintaro confió ciegamente en sus palabras. Parecía, casi, como si fuera Rojo mismo hablando a través de ella.

* * *

 

¿Y tú?

* * *

 

xi.

 

La siguiente vez en la que Shintaro fue, Rojo estaba ya en el piano.

 

Se quedó unos segundos en la entrada del auditorio, admirándolo. Decidió continuar caminando, y eventualmente llegó al asiento que había tomado la primera vez en la que lo había visto.

 

—Lamento la tardanza —musitó, haciendo que Rojo parara de abrupto. Rojo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No importa, Shintaro. Fui yo quien se adelantó.

 

Shintaro pensó en decir que no tenían un horario impuesto, pero eso habría derrotado también su comentario. Ganar contra Rojo no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, mas admitir que había errado era peor que sufrir una derrota a manos del otro.

 

—Bueno, dejemos eso de lado —Rojo procedió a levantarse de su asiento frente al piano, y se dirigió a la mesa, en donde estaba ya asentado un juego—. Debo pedirte disculpas por mi ida abrupta de la reunión anterior —sonaba todo tan sofisticado en los labios de Rojo, al punto en que parecía un lenguaje único y exclusivo de Rojo (y que sólo Shintaro tenía el privilegio de escuchar)—, por eso, ¿por qué no comenzamos?

 

Y comenzaron.

 

Esta derrota fue mucho más fácil de digerir que las anteriores. Era para este punto en el que ya se había hecho a la idea de que no podría ganarle ni un juego a Rojo, así que simplemente se encargaba de brindarle compañía y una conversación sustanciosa al otro.

 

El juego terminó, y Rojo se movió de tal forma como si hubiera esperado milenios para llegar a la siguiente parte.

 

Le sonrió, y Shintaro sólo pudo verlo, embelesado.

 

—¿Por qué no tocas hoy tú el violín, Shintaro?

 

El médico observó el instrumento que Rojo le ofrecía, como si nunca hubiera sido su deber siquiera el sostener dicho objeto. Shintaro no era un artista, ni había sido alguien particularmente culto (no como Rojo, al menos); no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sostenerlo, deja de lado producir un sonido armonioso.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

Lo más probable es que lo echara a perder.

 

—Gracias.

 

Aunque había algo en Rojo que evitaba que se negara. Shintaro no odiaba la sensación, pero tampoco sabía cómo recibirla.

 

(Para hacer sentir mejor a su subconsciente, se dijo que el Lucky Ítem del día era un violín.)

 

—¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?

 

—Hace rato estaba tocando Nocturne in C Sharp, de Chopin. No sé si lo quieras tocar también, pero no tengo ninguna otra canción planeada.

 

Shintaro negó con la cabeza, señalando que Nocturne in C Sharp era perfecta. Rojo se posicionó frente suyo, y sostuvo un violín imaginario. Shintaro tomó eso como que era la posición que debía adaptar y que no estaba adaptando, así que cambió inmediatamente su postura. Cuando Rojo se vio satisfecho procedió a raspar las cuerdas con el arco y dejarse llevar por lo que sólo reconocía como las memorias de Rojo.

 

.

 

_Su padre no estaba aquél día. Había decidido que lo aprovecharía para llevar a Setsuna y tocarle un par de piezas, seguramente le gustarían._

 

_Grande había sido su sorpresa al ver que la chica era capaz de acompañarle en el piano. Se habían pasado una, dos, tres horas sin que lo notaran._

 

_—Conocí a un hombre excepcional, hoy, Setsuna —dijo, cuando ya todo había acabado y no tenía nada que decir más que el cómodo silencio que los rodeaba. La chica le observó, confundida._

 

_—Me alegro tanto por ti, Sei-kun. ¿Cómo es este hombre?_

 

_Se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a pasear por el escenario._

 

_—Su nombre es Shintaro, y es un joven médico —se giró a verla, con una mirada indescifrable—. He visto toda su vida a través de mis sueños, y es fascinante. El problema es… el problema es… no puedo decir que lo conozca nadie más._

 

_Setsuna le miró, picada con la curiosidad._

 

_—Este hombre. Estoy destinado a conocer a este hombre._

 

_—¿Y cómo le encontrarás?_

 

_—No voy a encontrarlo, él vendrá aquí._

 

_Había todavía mucho que no decía, pero pudo notar que la chica no preguntaría más. Casi podía ver en su rostro “este es Sei-kun, no hay por qué preguntarle lo que hace. Sólo lo hace.”_

 

_—¿Cómo ha estado la vida con esa mujer?_

 

_Setsuna era lo bastante inteligente como para no decir el nombre de la mujer que estaba siendo cortejada por su padre. Había algo con la situación que enerva de sobremanera a Sei-kun. Algo que no podía decir en voz alta. Algo que le hacía odiarla inmediatamente._

 

_—Realmente siento pena por la mujer._

 

_Y en la mirada de Setsuna pudo notar que creía en sus palabras. No es que la mujer en cuestión fuera despreciable, pero se asociaba con Masaomi, así que su vida sólo podía terminar de una forma horrible. De una forma horrible y trágica._

 

_—¿No te parece que haya una forma de ayudarla, entonces?_

 

_Sei-kun negó con la cabeza. Como llegando a un entendimiento, la observó. Un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, uno que Setsuna no estaba segura de poder comprender (de querer comprender)._

 

_—Setsuna, necesito que me ayudes._

 

_Y aunque seguía sin querer comprenderlo._

 

_—Haré lo que me pidas._

 

_Seguiría a su lado._

* * *

 

xii.

 

Shintaro no sabía cómo, pero Kuroko había obtenido la dirección de la casa. Claro, estaba muy alejada de la ciudad, y claro, no es difícil de ubicarla siendo la única mansión en toda el área, pero no estaba seguro de que realmente haya encontrado una forma ortodoxa de hacerlo. Aunque le había preguntado, la chica había respondido con un “la hermana de Ryota” y no había divulgado ni un ápice más de información.

 

Dejó de cuestionarla al ver lo bien que parecía llevarse con Satsuki, y lo feliz que parecía hacerle su presencia. La mujer todavía se quejaba con él de que no la dejaba hacer nada, que con su estado avanzado de embarazo, así que verla feliz por al menos la visita de una chica que nada tenía que ver con ellos (de momento, aunque eso era cuestionable. Shintaro la había contratado, así que teóricamente había un lazo) era suficiente para hacerle saber que había hecho bien su trabajo.

 

En su mayoría, la adolescente (porque eso era, aunque tuviera dieciocho años, seguía siendo una adolescente) se la pasaba discutiendo las posibilidades de todo lo relacionado con el niño. Cómo sería, si nacería pesando cierta cantidad, cómo sería su personalidad cuando creciera, cosas así. Por si fuera poco, también le estaba ayudando con la decoración (aunque el blanco es un color bonito, dudo que vaya a ser motivador para un bebé) y estaba ajustando sus horarios de escuela con el medio tiempo de niñera.

 

Así había sido la rutina durante noviembre, y noviembre se volvió diciembre antes de que alguno de ellos se dieran cuenta. Shintaro había reducido sus horas de trabajo para pasar más tiempo con su esposa e inclusive ponerse también de acuerdo con la chica que les iba a ayudar.

 

Era todo tan… perfecto, Shintaro no estaba seguro de si podría ser más feliz en la vida. No era una persona precisamente expresiva, pero realmente adoraba todo lo que la vida—el destino, más bien—le había otorgado.

* * *

 

xiii.

 

Es el último día en el que se verán. De alguna forma lo presiente. No se lo dice Rojo, no al menos con palabras.

 

Sostiene el violín de una forma tan melancólica, de una forma tan triste, tan anhelante. Shintaro se posiciona frente al piano, y espera a que Rojo de las instrucciones. Que le diga qué es lo que tocarán ese día.

 

Y mientras tanto, Rojo se le queda mirando. Shintaro siente toda la atención del niño en su persona, se siente aprehensivo. Y hasta cierto punto, se siente como solía hacerlo en la primaria, en la secundaria, en la preparatoria. Se siente como si todos los ojos del mundo estuvieran mirándolo, y lo único que quiere es hacer que pare de verle de forma tan penetrante.

 

No lo dice. No tiene razones para sentirse aprehensivo con Rojo. No había necesidad de explicarlo, era Rojo.

 

Por lo tanto, espera, y espera. Rojo lo observa, y Shintaro casi presiente que quiere quedarse por siempre ahí. Si siquiera lo preguntara, se lo concedería.

 

Y no lo dice. Sólo se mantiene tieso, fingiendo que admira con la mirada el mármol de las teclas del piano que sus manos han tocado ya tantas veces.

 

—Este lugar… tiene tantas memorias —Rojo parece no darse cuenta de lo que dice. O no al menos que el pensamiento no es sólo un pensamiento. O quizás simplemente se pierde en el recuerdo, y aunque sabe, en alguna parte de su subconsciente que está ahí, que está con _Shintaro_ , no puede enfocar en él, no puede demostrarle que recuerda su presencia.

 

Shintaro se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Él, quien ha visto todo a través de los ojos de Rojo (o casi todo, al menos), puede comprender el peso sentimental que el sitio tenía para él. Lo siente incluso personal.

 

—¿Nunca has querido preguntar qué hago aquí, cuál es mi propósito?

 

_Sí, muchas veces._ Incluso una vez lo dijo en voz alta, pero después de las palabras de Rojo, después de su dudosa respuesta, decidió que simplemente dejaría que todo fluyera, que a su debido tiempo encontraría las respuestas que llevaba ansiando ya cierto tiempo.

 

Aquélla parece ser una pregunta retórica, pues Rojo no espera una respuesta. Se sienta al lado de Shintaro, y posiciona una de sus manos en el piano. Alza la vista (de la nada, Shintaro se siente sumamente mal por medir cuarenta centímetros más que el niño), y le sonríe una cálida sonrisa.

 

—¿Tocamos juntos?

 

Shintaro no responde, sus manos comienzan a tocar por él.

 

Rojo reconoce la canción minutos después, y comienza a tocar a su lado.

 

.

 

_Su estómago se revuelve. Siente cómo la bilis sube por su garganta. Y a pesar de eso no se atreve a vomitar, no se atreve a apartar la mirada._

 

_Ve el rostro de la mujer. Es un rostro tan sereno. Y no sabe por qué, pero ese rostro tan sereno y falto de vida le recuerda a su madre. Akashi no recuerda su rostro. No recuerda su voz, aquélla dulce voz que le prometió cuidarlo desde donde no pudiera alcanzarla, aquélla dulce voz que le prometió que sería la Reina de los cielos y gobernaría con amor y justicia._

 

_Aquélla voz que se había llevado su corazón de niño consigo._

 

_No conoce a esta mujer. Es decir, sabe que debe ser de una familia influyente, sabe que su padre planeaba cortejarla, y sabe que iban a casarse._

 

_Ese bastardo._

 

_Sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que Masaomi no podría lidiar con la idea de volver a casarse. Sabía que esto era una mala, mala, mala idea._

 

_Se lo dijo a Setsuna. Setsuna no le cuestionó, pero tampoco increpó, tampoco preguntó el por qué detrás de su falta de confianza, no preguntó qué es lo que pensaba._

 

_Escucha el agua en el baño. No sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que hace, toma el abrecartas y espera fuera de la puerta. Espera a que su padre salga._

 

_Lo apuñala. Dos, tres, cuatro, doce veces. La sangre del hombre empapa sus manos (esa sangre que no merecía latir en ese corazón sucio suyo), sus ropas, su rostro, aquélla inocencia que creyó poseer aún cuando todo indicaba lo contrario._

 

_Por supuesto que las puñaladas de un abrecartas no hacían mucho ruido. Sin embargo, Setsuna debía creer que comenzaba a tardar mucho, y supuso que su curiosidad de niña debió poseerla a ir a ver qué es lo que lo hacía tardar tanto._

 

_Sale de la habitación, y la encuentra subiendo las escaleras. La cara de pánico de la chica casi le hace arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Se dirige al estudio y comienza a redactar. Setsuna se queda en la puerta. Demasiado temerosa de acercarse a sus manos de asesino, pero todavía más asustada de dejarlo solo y permitirlo quebrarse._

 

_Cierra la carta y con cuidado la sella. Es cierto que era un sello más de un estilo occidental que oriental, pero no puede fijarse en ese tipo de detalles. Aunque la sangre en sus manos deja pequeñas manchas en el sobre, procede a entregárselo a la chica, quien lo observa confundida._

 

_—Por favor, entrega esto al abogado de la familia. Y vete, vete de aquí —Setsuna se queda quieta en su lugar. Sei-kun tiene miedo de hacerle daño, de herirla también. Después de todo era hijo de Masaomi, fue hijo de Masaomi más tiempo del que fue hijo de Shiori. Fue más tiempo un monstruo de lo que fue un niño._

 

_—¿Qu…?_

 

_—Mi testamento. Te pido por favor que vayas y lo entregues —la chica asiente, temblorosa. A Sei-kun le recuerda a un pequeño animal, asustado de un depredador. Sabe que es un monstruo, y es por eso que le da una última oportunidad de alejarse—. Gracias por todo, gracias por tus sentimientos, gracias por tu cariño. Pero es hora de que yo me vaya._

 

_Presionando un casto beso en sus labios de botón de rosa, abre la puerta del estudio y la dirige cortésmente a la entrada._

 

_—¿Y qué harás, Sei-kun?_

 

_Sonríe. Responder aquello no era muy difícil._

 

_—Esperaré a Shintaro._

 

_Asegurándose de que estaba ya en el coche que Ryuhei preparó, cierra la puerta y comienza a preparar todo. Pasa por todos los pasillos, y regresando a la entrada, deja caer un sólo cerillo._

 

_Es un espectáculo tan lleno de energía. No se queda mucho tiempo a verlo. Se va al auditorio. Ahí le estaba esperando su violín. Toca una última canción. Se permite llorar, y finalmente pasa la pastilla que estuvo todo el tiempo en su boca. Pasan cinco segundos antes de que sienta todo su interior revolverse. Pasan al menos otros cinco segundos antes de que llegue a sus pulmones, y otro segundo antes de que pierda la consciencia._

 

_._

 

Shintaro se siente desconcertado.

 

—No había ninguna noticia de que este sitio se incendiara —las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

 

Rojo negó con la cabeza.

 

—Por supuesto que no. Le pedí a Setsuna que se encargara de que no lo hubiera.

 

Rojo recargó su cabeza a en su hombro. Shintaro no se sentía tan desconcertado con lo había estado los primeros cinco segundos.

 

—¿Me tienes miedo?

 

—No.

 

No gira la vista de las teclas del piano, pero sabe que Rojo sonríe la misma sonrisa melancólica que le ha visto todo el tiempo. De abrupto, se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dar zancadas por la habitación. Shintaro le sigue con la mirada. Cuando se regresa a donde Shintaro se encuentra, su rostro está sólo a centímetros del de Rojo. No se mueve para alejarse, y se queda quieto, curioso por lo que sea que intente el menor.

 

—¿Por qué no preguntas esa pregunta de nuevo?

 

—Yo…

 

Las palabras no escapan su boca, pues un nudo le impide hablar. Ese mismo nudo también lo obliga a tragar saliva, y a buscar alguna forma de obligarlo a entender.

 

Rojo pareció entender su falta de recursos, y se acercó sólo un centímetro más. Shintaro comprendió. A pesar de eso, todavía había algo que le impedía moverse. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

 

—¿Por qué… por qué estás aquí? —el nudo en su garganta finalmente se había disipado. Los ojos de Rojo lo observaban, llegaban hasta al más inusitado rincón de la mente de Shintaro. No es que le molestara aquello, Rojo parecía ser capaz de recorrer toda su mente en cuestión de segundos sin problema alguno, ser capaz de leerle.

 

Los labios de Rojo finalmente se movieron, al fin y al cabo sólo le tomó un par de centímetros el llegar a su destino. No era un beso igual de casto que el que le había dado a Setsuna, eso lo podía adivinar Shintaro de inmediato, pues no pasaron tres segundos antes de que comenzara a volverse un tanto más agitado.

 

Shintaro sólo se dejaba hacer, y cuando todo había acabado, observó a Rojo desde su lugar, esperando a que hiciera algo, a que dijera algo. Rojo se alejó finalmente de él, sonriéndole.

 

—Es hora de que te vayas, Shintaro. Me parece que escuché a Satsuki gritar.

 

Aquello pareció despertar algo dentro de Shintaro, pues se movió del asiento y se regresó corriendo a la mansión.

* * *

 

xiv.

 

Al llegar a los escalones se encontró con que Kuroko ayudaba a su esposa a descender los escalones (era en ese momento en el que agradece profundamente que la chica insistiera en quedarse esa noche a quedarse en la mansión). Le pidió que continuara ayudándole en lo que iba a sacar el auto de su sitio de estacionamiento.

 

El trayecto al hospital fue como en cámara lenta. Una combinación de Shintaro de querer ir rápido, pero querer también manejar a una velocidad segura para evitar accidentes (claro, que con la poca gente que debería ir conduciendo a aquellas horas inhumanas de la noche, era poco probable). Finalmente, se permitió conducir unos diez kilómetros por hora por encima del límite, y con un poco de suerte que Oha Asa pareció proveer logró llegar al hospital sin problema alguno.

 

Esperar en la sala de espera era todo menos tranquilizante. Entendía que no lo dejaran entrar, aún con su título en medicina, aún con todo lo que tenía. Entendía que lo dejaran esperando, pero eso no dejaba de lado que tuviera ganas de gritar, de correr y de hacer un millón de cosas menos quedarse sentado a que llegaran las noticias. Siempre se había dicho que el corazón (no la bomba de sangre, sino el cúmulo de emociones que se almacenaban en el cerebelo y se utilizaban de metáfora; el _corazón rojo_ ) y el cerebro no latían a la misma sintonía, y que entender y querer llevar a cabo no eran la misma cosa.

 

Observó el reloj. Eran las 2 y cuatro de la madrugada, del 20 de diciembre. Desde la sala de espera se podían escuchar los lloriqueos de un bebé. Shintaro estaba anonado, la ansiedad que hace segundos hubiere sentido ya olvidada.

 

Una enfermera que lo llevaba conociendo año y medio lo observó durante un par de segundos, le sonrió dulcemente y con una mano le señaló que se acercara a donde estaba. Con pies de plomo, Shintaro recorrió el umbral de la puerta, y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Satsuki sosteniendo un bulto de mantas del que provenían gritos. La realidad de la situación fue sorprendente, el cómo todo se volvía más real con cada paso que tomaba.

 

Era… Shintaro no sabía explicar la sensación que se había almacenado en su estómago, que había decidido almacenarse en su estómago. Sólo sabía que era su turno. Satsuki le dio una miradita que no tuvo que descifrar, pues con solo verlo, supo que el bebé era un varón.

 

No había preparado ningún nombre, nunca ofendería la inteligencia de Kuroko mintiéndole. También es cierto que “lo sabría cuando lo viera”.

 

—Seijuuro.

 

Pues el nombre escapó de sus labios, y el infante pareció finalmente darse cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

 

Creo en el destino, que nos unió.

* * *

 

**一緒に弾いていただけませんか？** **·** **終わり**

(¿Tocamos juntos? — Fin.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Parte i:** Dance Macabre.  
>  **Parte iii:** Tema de "La lista de Schlinder".  
>  A los nenes en japón les dien "Aka-chan/Aka-bou", el segundo es más acorde a la época respectiva.  
> La canción que su madre le cantaba puede encontrarse en el capítulo 4 de Strawberry Panic, en el minuto 15.  
> Ryuhei era el nombre propio que Fujimaki tenía planeado para Midorima en un inicio.  
>  **Parte v:** "Your Eyes" [La canción sólo se puede encontrar en un video titulado "(Chi)yuki on ice"]  
>  **Parte vii:** When Will I Begin, OST de la película "Love Story".  
>  **Parte ix:** Statice, by HeroicPlights.  
>  **Parte xi:** Nocturne in C Sharp, by Chopin.  
>  **Parte xiii:** Marriage d'amour.
> 
> Eso es todo,  
> gem.


End file.
